world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122713 Jospor
garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:40 -- 10:44 GG: Hey ryspor 10:44 GG: could you come over to my tent reαl qu~ck 10:44 GT: -Certainly, I'll be right there.- 10:45 -- gregariousTroubadour GT walks cheerily over to the healer's tent and pokes his head in -- 10:45 -- garrisonedGuardian GG stands up from his cot, wincing slightly -- 10:45 GT: -Yov wanted ʃomething, love?- 10:45 -- garrisonedGuardian GG smiles -- 10:45 GG: yeαh, there's someth~ng ~ need to do 10:45 GG: α symbol~c sort of th~ng 10:45 GT: -Oh?- 10:46 GG: yeαh 10:46 GG: wαlk w~th me 10:46 GT: -All right.- 10:46 -- garrisonedGuardian GG leaves the tent, heading towards the bonfire in the center of the bulls camp -- 10:47 -- gregariousTroubadour GT follows behind, curious -- 10:47 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pulls out the poison snowflower -- 10:48 -- garrisonedGuardian GG throws it into the fire -- 10:48 GG: ~t's done 10:48 GT: -ʃorry, bvt, vm, what'ʃ done?- 10:48 GT: -Ahaha, I feel like I ʃhovld be getting thiʃ...- 10:49 GG: oh, r~ght, ~ should probαbly explα~n 10:49 GG: thαt flower wαs the beg~nn~ng of α l~ttle project 10:49 GG: my plαn wαs to αlchem~ze the most beαut~ful flower ~n ex~stence αnd use ~t to woo nullαr 10:50 GG: but now, ~ hαve you 10:50 -- garrisonedGuardian GG turns to ryspor and takes his hands -- 10:50 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blushes a little -- 10:50 GG: you αre everyth~ng to me 10:51 GG: so ~ don't reαlly need thαt αnymore 10:51 GG: you αre αll ~ need 10:52 GT: -I...- 10:52 -- gregariousTroubadour GT pulls Jossik into a hug -- 10:52 GT: -Thank yov. ʃo mvch.- 10:52 GT: -I love yov, Joʃʃik. Alwayʃ know that.- 10:53 GG: ~ love you too, ryspor 10:54 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pulls away from the hug and gives ryspor a kiss, still holding his hands -- 10:55 -- gregariousTroubadour GT eventually pulls away, smiling and wiping his eyes a little -- 10:56 GT: -Yov know, I thovght the flower looked rather nice, really.- 10:56 GG: αh well 10:56 GG: ~t wαs po~sonous 10:56 GT: -Oh.- 10:56 GT: -Well then.- 11:00 GT: -It'ʃ a pity yov bvrned it, I covld have ʃent it to her and watched her reaction. Vnleʃʃ ʃhe likeʃ that kind of thing...- 11:01 -- garrisonedGuardian GG cocks an eyebrow at ryspor and begins sniffing the air -- 11:01 -- gregariousTroubadour GT freezes and begins stammering furiously -- 11:01 GG: ~s thαt 11:01 GG: αre those SPADES ~ smell, mr tezet~? 11:02 GT: -N-no, certainly not, at all, haha, ha...- 11:02 GG: dude, ~t's f~ne 11:02 GG: αctuαlly, ~t's k~ndα hot 11:02 -- gregariousTroubadour GT flushes bright purple -- 11:02 GT: -Ohmygoodneʃʃ.- 11:03 GG: the thought of my former flushcrush αnd my mαtespr~t gett~ng blαck for eαch other 11:03 GG: αh, ~'m just mess~n w~th you 11:03 GT: -I, ah, a-are yov - oh. Oh. Yov-!- 11:03 GG: but ~f you feel thαt wαy, ~ feel you should go for ~t 11:04 GT: -Yov do?- 11:04 GG: ~ th~nk you guys would mαke greαt k~smeses! 11:05 GT: -Haha, I think ʃo aʃ well.- 11:05 GT: -I-I mean, obviovʃly I do, becavʃe, yov know, ahaha...- 11:05 GG: ehehe yeαh 11:05 -- gregariousTroubadour GT begins gesturing frenetically -- 11:06 GT: -Doir iʃ firmly oppoʃed to the idea, haha. I think he'ʃ worried I'm going to enrage Jack.- 11:06 GG: bluh, yeαh 11:06 GG: jαck sucks 11:06 GG: αnd null ~s l~ke h~s bff or someth~n 11:07 GT: -Oh, ʃpeaking of twinkʃ, have yov patched thingʃ vp with ʃcarlet at all?- 11:07 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shakes his head a bit sadly -- 11:07 GG: no, not reαlly 11:07 GG: she's reαlly sαd thαt we hooked up 11:07 GT: -Yeʃ, I can imagine...- 11:08 GT: -Perhapʃ yov ʃhovld pay her a viʃit, talk thingʃ ovt with her in perʃon?- 11:08 GG: ~'m go~ng to v~s~t her on derse the next t~me ~'m αsleep 11:08 GG: ~'m hop~ng ~t w~ll help 11:08 GT: -It ʃeemʃ like the right thing to do.- 11:09 GG: guh, here ~ αm tαlk~ng αbout pαtch~ng th~ngs up w~th the g~rl who tortured me 11:09 GG: αnd ~'m mαtespr~ts w~th the guys whose leg ~ neαrly cut off! 11:09 GG: my l~fe ~s so r~d~culous, ~t's beg~nn~ng to feel k~nd of l~ke α troll wes αnderson mov~e 11:10 GT: -Haha, let'ʃ hope yov don't accidentally take ovt Tlaloc'ʃ hornʃ or ʃomething.- 11:11 GG: ehehe yeαh 11:11 GG: so, uh 11:11 GG: whαt do you wαnnα do now 11:11 GG: ~ don't reαlly hαve αny plα- 11:12 -- garrisonedGuardian GG stops midsentence, wincing and holding his ribs -- 11:12 GG: ow 11:12 -- gregariousTroubadour GT immediately goes into mother hen mode -- 11:12 GT: -Oh my goodneʃʃ, Joʃʃik, are yov all right?- 11:12 GG: yeαh, ~ just th~nk the hug mαy hαve, uh 11:12 GT: -Oh, I knew thiʃ waʃ too mvch ʃtreʃʃ...- 11:13 GG: no, ~'m f~ne 11:13 GT: -No, I'm not hearing it! Yov are getting back in bed right now!- 11:14 GT: -We'll jvʃt think of ʃomething to do ʃitting down.- 11:14 GG: αs you w~sh 11:14 -- garrisonedGuardian GG walks back to the hospital tent -- 11:15 -- gregariousTroubadour GT hurriedly follows -- 11:15 GT: -Agh, wait for me!- 11:15 GG: hehe, sorry 11:15 -- garrisonedGuardian GG takes ryspor hand and continues walking -- 11:16 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gets to the hospital tent and gingerly lays down in his cot, still holding ryspor's hand -- 11:16 -- gregariousTroubadour GT attempts to regain his matronly air -- 11:17 GT: -There!A-and yov ʃtay there, haha!- 11:17 -- garrisonedGuardian GG smiles -- 11:17 GG: αs you w~sh 11:17 -- garrisonedGuardian GG falls asleep, still holding ryspor's hand -- 11:18 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sits down after a moment, looking over occasionally at Jossik and sighing. One can't tell whether it's in happiness or gloom. --